


Рождественский эльф Драко

by bayern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayern/pseuds/bayern
Summary: Драко хандрит и все сильнее увязает в рутине, пока в Сочельник пьяный Поттер не появляется на пороге его дома.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco’s Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/255122) by leontinabowie. 



***

  
Вечера Драко протекали по расписанию.  
В семь часов он садился ужинать, ровно через тридцать минут шел принимать душ, откуда выходил в восемь, затем два часа работал над бумагами. В десять, он увлажнял кожу, разбрызгивал в спальне масло лаванды, переодевался в пижаму и с книгой в руках ложился в постель, вплоть до одиннадцати часов, пока не наступала пора спать. Драко нравился четкий распорядок жизни, повседневная рутина приносила удовольствие.  
Поэтому громкий стук в дверь в десять минут двенадцатого не порадовал его. Драко здраво рассудил: если не обращать внимания, то незваный гость сам уйдет. Но надежды не оправдались. Стук становился все громче и громче.  
Ворча проклятия в адрес невоспитанных людей, Драко накинул халат и спустился в холл. Он резко распахнул дверь с намерением накричать на нахала, но увидев, кто именно стоял за ней, замер на полуслове.  
На пороге его дома стоял Гарри Поттер! И не всем привычный банальный Поттер, а переодетый магловским рождественским эльфом, сексуальной эльфийкой, если быть точнее. Зигзагообразный подол зеленого бархатного платья чуть прикрывал верхнюю часть бедра, белый мех украшал воротник короткого платья, на ногах красовались гетры в бело-зеленую полоску, чуть выше колена и батильоны, словно сотканные из клубка белоснежного пуха. Взгляд Драко намертво прикипел к обнаженному участку кожи, бесстыдно маячившему перед ним.  
К счастью, Поттер вроде бы не замечал, куда именно смотрел Драко.  
– Малфой? – удивился Гарри. – Что ты делаешь у меня дома?  
И только тогда Драко заметил слегка покрасневшие и расфокусированные глаза гостя и то, как его покачивало из стороны в сторону. Поттер был в стельку пьян.  
– Поттер, это мой дом, – со вздохом пояснил Малфой, сожалея о прерванном сне.  
– Нет, – уперся пьяный герой, энергично мотая головой. – Блейз и Джинни обещали отправить меня домой, это они перенесли меня сюда.  
Драко сделал пометку: при следующей встрече от души врезать Блейзу, который весь прошедший год напрасно убеждал его ослабить контроль и развеяться. Похоже, Забини перешел от слов к делу.  
– Это мой дом, – с нажимом повторил Драко. – Но ты можешь пройти и воспользоваться камином.  
Поттер кивнул и, спотыкаясь, прошел в холл. Чтобы не упасть, он ухватился за Драко, обдавая того фруктовым ароматом выпитых коктейлей.  
– А почему ты так странно одет? – не удержался от любопытства Драко, следуя за пошатывающимся Гарри. Если немного присмотреться, то можно было разглядеть черное кружево, обтягивающее задницу Поттера.  
От мысли об одетом в кружевное белье Поттере Драко бросило в жар. Он поспешил перевести взгляд на темную макушку.  
– Сегодня же Сочельник! – резко разворачиваясь на сто восемьдесят градусов, воскликнул Гарри и врезался в стену. – Драко, ты что, забыл о Рождестве?  
Так и было. Ну, или он специально не придавал этому значения. Прошлый канун Рождества выдался особо ужасным, поэтому Драко предпочел воспринимать этот день как обычный в году.  
Малфой осознал свои мотивы лишь сейчас, глядя на Поттера, сквозь пальцы которого на белоснежные идеально чистые ковры сыпался летучий порох.  
– Пожалуй, тебе не стоит в таком состоянии пользоваться камином, – пробормотал он, забирая коробку с летучим порохом из рук Гарри. – Лишь Салазару известно, куда тебя может занести.  
– Как скажешь, – не стал спорить Гарри, с простодушным любопытством глядя на Драко.  
А что мешает аппарировать Поттера?  
– Где ты живешь? – спросил Малфой.  
– В Лондоне, – не растерялся Гарри.  
– Где именно в Лондоне? – красноречиво уточнил Драко, живо представляя, как его кулак впечатывается в лицо Блейза.  
– В квартире, – чуть медля и задумчиво хмуря лоб, выдал Поттер.  
Просто превосходно! Драко не мог аппарировать Поттера неизвестно куда. Конечно, никто не запрещал выставить пьяного гостя из дома, пусть сам решает свои проблемы, но кто знает, во что тот влипнет в таком невменяемом состоянии. А учитывая канун Рождества, Драко был убежден, улица пестрит извращенцами и бомжами, только и дожидающимся выряженного в платье Гарри.  
– Ладно, Поттер, – с недовольным вздохом уступил Драко. – Ты остаешься у меня до утра, пока не протрезвеешь и будешь в состоянии вернуться домой.  
Неуловимым движением Гарри притянул не ожидавшего такого напора Малфоя в объятия.  
– Драко, ты такой лапушка, – со слезами на глазах выдал растроганный Гарри.– Ты словно луч света в темноте.  
Драко скупо похлопал его по спине.  
– Эм, спасибо? Наверное. Не хочешь спать? Да тебе определенно пора в постель.  
Так же стремительно, как и обнял, Поттер отпустил Малфоя.  
– Но ведь Рождество почти наступило! – неверяще ахнул он. – А мы еще не успели испечь рождественские пирожки.  
– Зачем? – недоуменно переспросил Драко.  
– Магглы готовят их для Санты, – очень серьезно пояснил Гарри, в такт словам качая головой. – Слушай, ты же вообще не подготовился к встрече Рождества.  
Драко ущипнул Поттера за кончик носа:  
– Санта Клаус не существует. К тому же меня не волнуют дурацкие маггловские традиции.  
– Но праздновать Рождество так весело! Пошли печь пироги.  
Поттер бесцеремонно схватил Малфоя за запястье и потащил по коридору.  
– Ты все равно не знаешь, где у меня кухня, – обреченно закатывая глаза, заметил Драко.  
Пьяные люди подобны маленьким детям: они столь же утомительны. Вот одна из многих причин, по которой он отклонил приглашение Блейза на вечеринку.  
– Если мы собираемся печь, то только под моим началом, – непреклонно заявил Малфой, когда они все же добрались до кухни. – Не хочу, чтобы ты спалил мой дом.  
– Будет обидно, если твой дом сгорит, – участливо отозвался Гарри.  
– Да, не то слово, – согласился Драко.  
В это время он должен был бы уже давно спать, а не лазить по ящикам в поисках бабушкиного рецепта рождественского пирога. Потому как рецепт Тео пылился среди забытых им вещей, которые Малфой, не задумываясь, закинул куда подальше. Драко призвал нужные ингредиенты и закинул их в миску.  
– А можно я перемешаю? – с надеждой спросил Гарри, сидя на столе напротив Малфоя, успевшего позабыть о его присутствии.  
– Вперед, – легко уступил Драко, с интересом наблюдая, как Поттер погружает руки в липкую массу.  
– Тетя Петуния никогда не разрешала мне месить тесто, – поделился Гарри. – Только Дадли, а еще он всегда получал все подарки. Но сейчас с Дадли вполне можно иметь дело. Ты с ним знаком?  
Драко отрицательно покачал головой.  
Вдруг Поттер захохотал.  
– Однажды дядя Вернон купил Дадли бракованного «Экшн-Мэна», и в отместку тот так сильно наступил ему на ногу, что сломал палец.  
Увлекшийся готовкой Поттер умудрился даже кончик носа испачкать мукой, а задумавшийся Драко не сумел в полной мере оценить юмор рассказанной истории. Во время готовки Тео всегда максимально освещал кухню, кроме тех случаев, когда они трахались на столе. Но в отличие от бывшего хафлпафца Поттеру творимый процесс явно доставлял истинное удовольствие.  
Чтобы отвлечься, Драко отобрал миску у Гарри и разлил тесто в жестяные формочки, добавил начинку и залил его остатками теста. Затем применил особые необходимые для приготовления пищи нагревающие чары.  
– Драко, ты такой красивый, – чуть слышно прокомментировал Поттер, когда Драко обернулся, то увидел, что тот разглядывает его фото, висящее на стене. – Терри тоже довольно симпатичный, но только снаружи.  
Часы пробили полночь, и Поттер, хлопнув себя в грудь, выпятил губы.  
– С Рождеством! – радостно воскликнул он.  
И кинулся к Драко целоваться.  
– Поттер? – обеспокоенно окликнул Малфой. Поцелуй оставил после себя легкое чувство головокружения, довольно приятное, к слову сказать.  
– С Рождеством! – с нажимом повторил Гарри, словно это объясняло случившееся. – Магглы так поступают, когда часы бьют двенадцать.  
Драко вновь вздохнул.  
– Ты ошибся, сейчас не Новый год.  
Малфой не хотел поддаваться нахлынувшему разочарованию. Во что превратилась его жизнь, если симпатичный парень поцеловал его лишь потому, что перепутал праздники?  
– У тебя очень нежные губы, – невпопад поделился Гарри, дотрагиваясь пальцем до собственных, немного припухших, покрасневших и таких манящих губ.  
– Чары исчезнут, как только пироги будут готовы, – не в силах выдерживать испытываемое напряжение отчеканил Драко. – Я хочу спать. Гостевая комната на втором этаже, первая дверь направо.  
Когда спустя десять минут Драко лежал в постели, раздался странный грохот. Малфой отстраненно подумал: «Этого следовало ожидать». Он намеренно не вышел на шум, но через пять минут в комнату ворвался взъерошенный Поттер с охапкой мишуры в руках.  
– Где ты ее достал? – удивился Малфой, в доме у которого конечно же не водилось ничего подобного. Затем он припомнил звук бьющегося стекла. – Ты что, влез в соседский дом?  
С виноватой улыбкой на лице Гарри кивнул.  
– Твой дом такой скучный! Давай, украсим его вместе.  
Поттер вскочил на кровать, увивая потолочную люстру золотой мишурой и давая Драко прекрасный обзор на обнаженные бедра и чертовы кружевные трусики.  
Малфой с трудом изгнал из головы ненужные мысли, а Гарри уже полз к нему на коленях и протягивал странные красные нити.  
– Если не хочешь заняться украшением комнаты, то ты всегда можешь просто связать меня, – намекнул Поттер, странно подергивая глазом, в чем Драко усмотрел пьяную попытку подмигнуть.  
От заманчивого предложения у Драко запылали щеки, но он сумел сохранить на лице маску хладнокровия.  
– Поттер, мишура – не лучшее средство для вязания узлов. Слишком хрупкая.  
Малфой отзеркалил правильное подмигивание, вызвав у Гарри широкую ухмылку.  
– Отлично, я помогу, – пробормотал Драко и взмахом палочки развесил по стенам и мебели разноцветную мишуру. – Теперь я могу лечь спать?  
– Да, – разрешил довольный Поттер, укладываясь рядом с ошарашенным Драко и закидывая на него руку.  
Прошло довольно много времени с того момента, когда Малфой спал с кем-то в одной постели и удивлялся, как допустил это сейчас.

***

  
Драко жил по расписанию.  
Каждый день он просыпался в семь утра, тридцать минут принимал душ, готовил завтрак и к восьми часам возвращался в комнату, где за чтением свежей газеты ел сваренную на меду кашу.  
Поттер проснулся в половине восьмого утра, мучительно застонал, сел и открыл глаза, под которыми сияли огромные темные круги. Незваный ночной гость определенно не вписывался в привычную утреннюю рутину.  
Темные волосы пребывали в еще более диком, чем обычно, беспорядке, глаза покраснели, а эльфийский наряд за ночь перекрутился и собрался складками на бедрах. При более внимательном изучении темные круги оказались потекшим макияжем, незамеченным ночью.  
– Агрх, – прохрипел Гарри, потирая кулаками глаза, делая себя еще больше похожим на панду. Вдруг он встретился взглядом с Драко и замер.  
– Малфой? О, я убью Джинни и Блейза, – пробормотал он.  
– Я испытываю то же желание, – поддакнул Малфой.  
– Какого черта? – воскликнул Гарри, осматривая себя, словно впервые в жизни видел надетый нелепый наряд. – Почему я в костюме Луны? Агрх, – вновь выдал он. – Прости, Малфой, обычно я более адекватный. Проклятье, ну я и напился прошлым вечером.  
– Поверь, я заметил, – съязвил Драко, выгибая бровь.  
– О Мерлин, мы?.. – Гарри остановился на полуслове и испуганно распахнул глаза. – Не то чтобы я был против... наверно именно поэтому Блейз и Джинни отправили меня к тебе... но я привык утром помнить о бурном сексе.  
Так, Поттер имел ввиду именно то, о чем подумал Драко?  
– Мы не переспали, – успокоил Малфой, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Гарри. – Ты всего лишь поцеловал меня.  
Поттер покраснел.  
– Прости, – прошептал он. – Я не какой-нибудь пьяный дурак. Наверное, ты злишься.  
– Ну, все было не так плохо, – пробормотал Драко, от его слов глаза Гарри стали еще шире. – Было бы лучше, если бы ты не заставил меня печь рождественские пироги для Санты и не вломился к соседям, украв у них мишуру и навязав мне украшение дома. Не думал, что рождественские традиции столько значат для тебя.  
– Да нет, на самом деле, – пожал плечами Поттер. – Просто Терри бросил меня на прошлое Рождество, и я решил во что бы то ни стало насладиться праздником в этом году.  
– Что ж, со счастливой годовщиной разрыва отношений. У меня с Тео та же самая история. – Произнес тост Драко, салютуя невидимым бокалом. – Поэтому я решил провести зимние каникулы в праздности и хандре, запершись дома, но твое пьяное появление нарушило планы.  
– Какие ужасные защитные механизмы в нас взыграли. Теперь понятно, почему Блейз и Джини решили свести нас вместе, – улыбнулся Поттер, выбираясь из постели.  
Гарри подошел к Драко, вырвал из рук газету, отбросил ее в сторону и неспешно опустился к нему на колени.  
– Разве это правильно? – спросил он, но Малфой уже обнял его и подтянул ближе.  
Поттер обхватил Драко за шею, склонил голову и крепко поцеловал.  
– Счастливого Рождества, – с легкой улыбкой выдохнул Малфой в губы Гарри.  
На кой черт сдалась скучная повседневная рутина? Импульсивность приносит намного больше удовольствия!


End file.
